The present application generally relates to integrated circuits (chips), and more specifically, to stacking multiple chips in a multi-chip module.
Multi-chip modules (MCMs) combine several chips or dies in a common assembly. MCMs may offer significant advantages in system performance. For example, MCMs may consolidate many high-performance chips in a small form factor with shorter interconnects that run at higher speeds than standard monolithic single chip modules (SCMs). MCMs offer higher interconnect density and greater bandwidth than typical SCMs and printed circuit boards will allow. MCMs may also facilitate more cost-effective thermal management. For example, MCMs consolidate thermal dissipation requirements in a single location and then employ a highly efficient cooling solution (such as, e.g., a cold plate and/or water cooling) that may not be economically feasible with SCMs dispersed on a system motherboard or system planar.